erudite_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fairy
Fairies are the native inhabitants of the plane of Ishtar. Many years ago, they arrived on Eidyn to interact with precursor civilizations. Since then, contact with the plane of Ishtar has been cut off for many years due to a quarantine. Physiology Appearance Fairies appear as winged humanoids that vary in size ranging from that to a Human to the size of an insect, the smallest variations being referred to as pixies. They adapted to the radiant love aura on Ishtar and are thus naturally immune to its imminent effects. Because of this, fairies themselves radiate with the aura and are naturally capable of using charm spells to influence non-fairies. Fairies have four limbs and at least one pair of wings usually either resembling a dragonfly or butterfly - said wings allow them to fly up to 30 miles per hour. Fairies also have antennae on their heads for sensing the air to detect other entities nearby. While fairies are thought to be genderless, their main body resembles an elven female - pointed ears and a slight build. The classification for fairy physiology is widely debated. While they possess the exterior qualities of Man, their internal physiology more closely resembles an Insectoid. Beneath their layer of skin is an additional chitinous skeleton. Young fairies only have their speed to rely on to evade predators. As they get older, they become more well versed in magic and can utilize charm spells to escape from situations. mT rating Most fairies are a solid 14 on the mT scale. They are unable to fathom how practical crafting works, and they rely solely on magic to create their everyday technology. The act of weaving, for example, is seen as impossible to them without the use of enchantments to create the end product. The lowest known mT rating discovered in an individual fairy was 13. Life cycle *Pixie - The pixie stage is the newborn stage. They are born by the hundreds from the Fairy Queen and are often easy prey to Ishtar's predators. Pixies are merely an inch tall. *Sprite - Sprites are the stage of development where they grow to a height of five inches. *Guardian - Guardians are 11 inches tall. Like their previous incarnations, they represent an elven child. *Queen - There is usually only one queen within several square kilometers at a time. When a Queen is designated, their metabolism sky rockets and most of it is geared towards reproduction. They will grow up to two feet tall as a result. They are also the only kind of fairy capable of reproduction, and have an analogous appearance to a mature elven woman. Diet Fairies have extremely high metabolisms. To maintain themselves, they must consume up to eight times their body weight every day. As they mature, the proportion decreases, though it is still considerably a lot. Fairies are largely gatherers, scavenging for food such as fruits although some clans are willing to hunt animals for food. Ancient accounts of them described them as ravenous swarms. Reproduction Fairies will reproduce by the hundreds in one sitting. Ishtar's natural predators are their means to population control. As such predators are not found in other planes, they have the potential to become a highly invasive species. Technology Fairy technology varies depending on the clan. The more sophisticated clans use farming and magic together to grow plentiful crops. The surplus food has allowed them to live pleasurable lives. The most notable fairy technology is their ability to create portals to other planes in the form of a ring of enchanted mushrooms. By reciting the proper incantation, one will be transported to an identical fairy ring in another plane. Society Society of the more advanced fairy civilizations is largely hedonistic. They prefer to enjoy the pleasures of life and avoid conflict whenever they can. Very often, they seduce travelers into staying in Ishtar forever as a means of maintaining their numbers. However, since contact was lost with Eidyn, fairies have been primarily searching on other planes for new life forms to meet. Due to their life cycle, fairies hold little value towards individual life. Opposite to most cultures, they view death as a normal everyday occurrence that is common enough to be casually ignored. However, their main priority, aside from pleasure, is the survival of the queen. List of fairy clans *Unelm Clan - The ancestral fairy clan that salvaged the dreams of the goddess of love to create modern Ishtar. Believed to be extinct, the Unelm fairies had glowing moth wings. *Roheline Clan - One of the wealthiest clans, the Roheline Clan is known for its farms. They have plentiful harvests regularly and thus possess a surplus of food. This has allowed them to live pleasurable lives. *Kahju Clan - The Kahju Clan is considered barbaric by many standards. Not only do they eat meat, but they also offer captured fairies to their queen as meals. *Sinine Clan - The Sinine Clan is a primitive gatherer clan that lives high in the trees and mushrooms. *Muld Clan - The Muld Clan lives underground. *Saask Clan - The Saask Clan is known to drink blood. They are so different than regular fairies that many consider them to be a subspecies. Category:Sapient beings